


Beast with many names

by Iroto



Series: Ritual [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, This is just pure sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroto/pseuds/Iroto
Summary: I just needed more Papa smut in my life.





	Beast with many names

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed more Papa smut in my life.

Omega gasped as his back hit the wall, Papa's wiry body pinning him to the plaster even as his small fingers skimmed down his back, cupping Omega arse and pulling him forward to grind his hard cock into Omega's groin. Papa's lips were hot and insistent, his tongue demanding as he licked his way into Omega's mouth. Omega groaned and let himself sink forward, pulled into the chaotic maelstrom that was Papa's heady desire. It was intense and treacherous, and Omega felt his entire body sizzle with thick arousal; desperation and desire making his vision blur around the edges.

Papa growled into his throat, nipping harshly at Omega's skin and causing Omega's knees to buckle where he stood. He wove his fingers through dark hair and yanked, a feral grin stretching across his lips as Papa's grunt of surprise turned into a groan at the unexpected pleasure-pain. Papa's eyes blinked open on a ragged breath and he pinned Omega with a look of clear possession and need, and Omega couldn’t breathe.

“Oh, Satan! Papa,” Omega groaned, blunt fingers scrambling across slim shoulders and tugging uselessly at the fine silk of Papa's shirt. Papa just grinned; fierce and primal and Omega felt his desire tip dangerously into blatant need. Papa leaned in again, biting a kiss into Omega's mouth and trailing his long fingers over the thick bulge at the front of Omega's denims.

“I want this in my mouth,” Papa rumbled against his tongue, squeezing the hard length of Omega's cock and making Omega whimper in surrender.

“Yes,” Omega hissed, mustering all his strength and pushing Papa away just far enough to scramble at his zip, pulling his jeans and pants down in one inelegant tug and nearly stumbling when his ankles got caught in the pile of fabric. Papa chuckled darkly and caught him before he could fall, pushing his hips back into the wall and sliding gracefully to his knees.

Omega's breath caught in his chest at the action and he gazed down at Papa's upturned face; hungry and wanting and so utterly, gorgeously his.

The first brush of Papa's tongue across the head of Omega's cock was like an electric current; sparks of pleasure danced all along his nerves and Omega felt as though he might ignite where he stood. He knew instantly he couldn’t let this happen here in the hall, where anyone could walk in on them and see Papa taking him apart piece by glorious piece. The thought held some appeal, but tonight it was just about the two of them, and Omega was not willing to share.

He buried his fingers in Papa's hair once more and tugged his head back, vaguely registering the look of frustrated disappointment and hungry want on Papa's face before he pulled himself back towards sanity.

“Pa-Papa,” he stuttered, distracted by the way Papa's fingers wrapped tightly around his thighs and dug in, his mouth hovering just over Omega's exposed glans; hot, humid breath caressing the sensitive skin there and making Omega shiver where he stood.

“If you intend to move me, my ghoul,” Papa murmured, his lips brushing across Omega's slit with every enunciated consonant, “I’d suggest you do so now.”

Omega took a deep breath, mustered all of his remaining strength, and pushed Papa firmly back by the shoulder. Omega wrenched his shirt up over his head, tossing it into the sitting room and aiming vaguely for his chair. He toed off his shoes and socks, and left his panta in the hall, managing to kick off his pants with an absurd shake of his leg, uncaring as they slid beneath the sofa. 

Papa rose gracefully to his feet and began plucking at his own clothing, managing to make the whole affair look like the world’s most effective striptease, and Omega felt his mouth water as each long expanse of Papa's pale, warm skin was revealed. They’d only been sleeping together for a little over a week and Omega was still finding himself unable to believe that he was allowed this; that he could touch Papa and kiss him and press against him in the secret hours of the night. Papa was a shockingly sensual lover, and Omega was not disappointed in the least to find out he wasn’t actually Papa's first. 

Papa was backing slowly across the sitting room, managing to look graceful even as he stumbled a little over the random detritus that covered the cluttered space. He held Omega's gaze as he turned, shimmying out of his trousers with a little sway that made Omega's heart pound in a way that should probably be embarrassing. Papa smirked over his shoulder and sashayed through the bedroom door, his black boxer briefs sliding down his long legs as he went. The sight was brazenly sexual:  
Papa's surprisingly plush arse peeking out just beneath the tails of his black shirt, and Omega's cock gave a jerk of want.

Papa was fully naked by the time Omega made it into the room, lounging backwards against the expensive sheets and stroking his erection in slow, measured pulls that had Omega's mouth watering. Lucifer, he loved that cock. It was long and thicker than Omega would have thought, curving ever so slightly to the right and flushed pink with blood. Omega detoured to the bedside table and pulled out the half-empty bottle of lubricant, tossing it onto the bed before climbing up over Papa's prone form; straddling his hips and letting out a breathless moan as their dicks came together in a stuttered, sweaty glide.

“Omega,” Papa groaned, gripping Omega's hips and rocking up into the space just below his balls. It was tight and hot and Omega felt his arse clench at the implication, knowing exactly what he wanted, but unwilling to rush.

“Willing to finish what you started?” Omega asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. He loved this part; the tease of the power play, although it was absolutely obvious that Papa enjoyed holding him down and making him take it. Omega had been pleasantly surprised to find that their passions were equally matched: the battle for dominance always present with no sure outcome as to who would end up on top. It was what Omega loved about fucking men and Papa was no exception.

Omega rocked his hips once more before crawling up the bed, pushing Papa's arms out from his torso with his knees and sitting astride Papa's slim chest. He could feel every one of Papa's quick inhales as it pushed his sternum against Omega's perineum and the feeling alone was nearly distracting enough to derail his plans. It was the slight tilt to Papa's lips, however, that had ega leaning forward to taste that mouth: hot and sharp and wicked as he scraped his teeth along Omega's bottom lip and pulled.

Papa was gorgeous like this, all burning heat and laser focus, pouring all of his observational skills into giving Omega exactly what he needed. Omega felt something warm and dangerous blossoming just behind his ribs, but he pushed it away for now. This was about sex and this was about Papa, and Omega intended to use every bit of his prowess to melt Papa's incredible mind into putty.

 

Omega ran his thumb over the prominent ridge of Papa's sharp cheekbone, watching with intensity as Papa sighed into the touch, arching his neck and twisting around until he caught Omega's thumb between his lips and sucked. Omega felt it all the way down his spine; a sharp frisson of want that had his thighs trembling where he perched across Papa's abdomen. Papa's little hands spanned the width of Omega's hips, short fingers digging in and leaving ten perfect bruises that Omega would cherish for days to come. Omega rocked his hips a little and smiled as Papa moaned around his thumb, flicking his tongue over the tip and gazing up at Omega with dark, fathomless eyes.

Omega pulled his fingers away, shuffling forward and bracing his forearm against the headboard, his left hand guiding the aching length of is neglected cock towards Papa's sinful, open mouth. He pushed forward a little more and bypassed Papa's tongue, instead guiding his balls towards those lips and praying Papa wouldn’t balk at the silent request. Papa just smirked and opened his mouth wider, sucking one of Omega's testicles into his mouth with a filthy, slick noise, his long dark eyelashes fluttering closed as he moaned around his mouthful with apparent enjoyment. Omega sighed loudly and rolled his hips, feeling the gentle scrape of teeth across his scrotum as Papa switched; one ball falling from his lips with an almost comical pop before he scooped the other forth with his tongue and sucked it into the hot cavity of his mouth.

Omega could feel every slick movement of Papa's tongue as he rolled it across the tight skin of Omega's scrotum, the pressure nearly overwhelming as he gently eased himself back a little. Papa's lips were still covered in makeup and gleaming with saliva, and the sight was nearly enough to send Omega over the edge, but then Papa's tongue snaked out to taste the base of his erection and Omega fell forward with a drawn out groan of pleasure. He held his cock steady at the head and dragged the thick length of his shaft across the wet expanse of Papa's offered tongue, shuddering at the filthy slide of it as Papa groaned and arched his hips beneath Omega's ass. 

Omega cupped his palm around Papa's jaw and tilted his face down a little, guiding the head of his cock towards Papa's lips with a look of undisguised hunger. He paused just out of reach, enjoying the anticipation; the tension between them so thick the very air seemed to vibrate against his overly heated skin. 

He slid his thumb across Papa's bitten lips, pushing against his bottom teeth until his mouth fell open absurdly wide, the yearning in his expression so hungry Omega could feel it all the way down to his toes. Omega shuffled forward a little more and dipped his dick inside, feeling the urgent slide of Papa's tongue as it swept across his frenulum, gathering pre-come and sweat and swallowing it away with a filthy moan of appreciation.

Papa's eyes locked on his and he leaned forward the remaining inch, closing his ridiculously full lips around the head of Omega's cock and sucking hard. Omega's head fell back with a groan and he rocked his hips involuntarily, teasing his glans across the ridge of Papa's palette and feeling the resistance as he hit the back of Papa's throat. Papa choked a little and pulled back a fraction, gasping wetly before plunging his mouth down again, breathing in harshly through his nose and pushing forward just a little more until his face was buried in the thick thatch of black hair at the base of Omega's cock.

It felt incredible: hot and tight, the involuntary hitches in Papa's breath as his body clamped down into suffocation pulling Omega's orgasm dangerously close. Omega let him suck for a little while longer, enjoying the feeling of intense pleasure as Papa moaned around his cock, the vibrations chasing all the way down to the base of his spine. He pulled back a little, nudging Papa down the bed with unsteady hands until he could lean all the way forward, pulling Papa's arms over his head and bracing himself across his upturned wrists. Carefully, Omega guided his cock back into Papa's waiting mouth, glorying in the position as he rolled his hips experimentally, fucking Papa's face in tight little circles that had both of them groaning at the intensity of it.

It was too much and not enough, and Omega felt himself teetering on the very edge of morality, but Papa moaned again and he reared back, afraid for a moment that he was about to come. Papa blinked up at him through a haze of lust, his makeup on his lips is now completely gone and exposing his perfect pink lips oh as he arched his neck at an awkward angle, chasing Omega's cock as best he could from his prone position. Papa's face was soaked in saliva, his entire mouth a mess of wet suction and burning heat and Omega couldn’t help but pull him forward, cradling that gorgeous brain between his palms as he guided Papa's mouth over his cock again and again. The position would be uncomfortable to hold for long, and Omega watched carefully for any signs of discomfort from the man before him, but the look Papa shot towards him was primal and greedy. Omega knew could come like this, with his cock buried so deeply in Papa's throat he could see each thrust stretching his pale, elegant neck, but he had other plans for tonight.

He pulled Papa off with an obscenely slick noise, unable to stop himself from rubbing at the wet mix of saliva and pre-come that dripped slightly down Papa's chin. It was dirty and primitive, but Omega felt a swell of absurd pride as though he was somehow marking Papa as his.

“My turn,” Papa purred and moved so quickly, Omega could barely blink. He found himself suddenly flat on his back in the middle of the bed, Papa looming over him with a satisfied smirk full of dark promise. It sent a shiver of lust straight to Omega's balls and he groaned as Papa lowered himself down deliberately, aligning their bodies perfectly before giving one slow, full-body undulation.

Omega's head fell back to the mattress with a muffled thud, the feeling of Papa moving between his legs something he’d still not gotten used to.

Papa devoured his mouth, tongue curling sinuously around Omega's and causing the aether ghoul to whimper as a flood of desire raced through his blood. Papa was relentless; pushing and shoving Omega until he had one leg up over Papa's hip, dexterous, slim fingers tracing a trail of fire down the crack of Omega's ass. Omega gasped as Papa's index ran directly over the puckered skin of his hole, pushing just enough to meet resistance before easing back and rubbing at his perineum instead.

“Fuck, Papa,” Omega groaned, rocking his hips into the movement and catching Papa's mouth in a heated kiss that was more a smear of teeth than anything resembling coordination. Papa grinned against Omega's tongue and reached around blindly for the lube, catching the bottle as it rolled along the topography of the mattress. He coated his fingers quickly and returned them to where Omega was hot and tight, undulating against the tide of relentless need as his hips rocked of their own volition.

Omega arched into Papa's body, desperate for some friction, but unable to find it in the tangle of long limbs and pale skin. Papa licked a long line of fire up his neck and bit none-too-gently at Omega's carotid artery, earning another gasp and a moan as Omega's hips stuttered a helpless tattoo against the sheets. Papa's slick fingers rubbed tantalizingly across Omega's balls, coating the wrinkled skin in a layer of silk and Omega thought he might actually die like this: suspended on Papa's easy eroticism and desperate to come.

Papa captured Omega's mouth again, his tongue sliding along Omega's in a sensuous dance of dominance as he eased one long finger into Omega's body in one exquisite, continuous push. Omega's head fell back with a long groan, his entire body pulsing around the intrusion; every breath feeling deliciously constricted as Papa pinned him with his own body weight. It felt dangerously like falling, but Omega shoved the thought firmly away. He didn’t want to be distracted by complicated emotion right now. All he wanted was this man inside him as quickly as he could feasibly manage.

“Papa, please,” Omega panted, rolling his hips as best he could against the relentless pressure of Papa on top of him. Papa growled again and Omega felt the biting stretch of two fingers; the momentary flare of pain outstripped widely by the aching need to be filled. Omega's nails clawed deep scratches across Papa's shoulder blades as he strove to ground himself, his head already light and dizzy with the unending, pulsing sensation of imminent bliss.

Omega shuddered as every single nerve in his body seemed to be honed in on where Papa's lithe fingers were teasing him open, brushing along his soft tissue and skating the very edge of his prostate. Omega's back bowed forward, the intense desire to fuck himself on those beautiful fingers nearly too much, but Papa just grinned wickedly and pressed his own hips down further, pinning Omega to the mattress with enough force to whisper the promise of bruises across Omega's skin.

“Mine,” Papa growled into his ear, his voice so low it was nearly subsonic. Omega shuddered and arched, Papa's slim fingers not nearly enough as he fought to impale himself further. He managed to wrestle one leg free and threw it over Papa's shoulder, wincing a little as his thighs strained to accommodate the stretch. He was going to feel this for days, but the thought didn’t deter him in the slightest.

He could feel the thick ridge of Papa's cock, hot and hard and demanding against the delicate skin of his inner thigh. Papa rocked forward, dragging the dewy tip of his exposed glans against Omega's skin and leaving smears of pearly pre-come in its wake. It felt coarse and primal; a clear stamp of possession rubbed into Omega's very skin, and he felt the intoxicating rush of endorphins flood through his veins at the thought.

Papa fumbled for the lube again, extracting his fingers in a slow, dirty slide until he could spread more of the slick substance across Omega's anus, pushing the gel in and around until the wet squelch was barely audible over Omega's moans. He felt shattered and shaken, his entire body seeming to pulse in time with his racing heartbeat and he was fairly certain that if Papa didn’t fuck him right now, he might actually just explode from the tension.

“Fuck, Omega,” Papa breathed, his voice hoarse and raw, “I need to be inside you, my beautiful ghoul.”

“Yes,” Omega hissed, urgency so sharp he could taste the metallic tang of it on the back of his tongue.

Papa pulled back a fraction, waiting for Omega to blink his eyes open heavily before leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Omega in a kiss that tasted like promise and sex. It was heady and addictive and Omega twined his arms around Papa's neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss with a moan that sounded like a plea. Papa hummed against his tongue, and Omega could feel the way Papa's muscles were trembling, a fine tremor skating through his skin and leaving him panting with the effort of holding back.

Papa slid his fingers back, the thick drag of them twisting Omega's insides into compliance. Omega's hole felt puffy and swollen, muscles greedy and wanting as they closed around nothing. He felt open and exposed; the perfect picture of debauched innocence as Papa extracted himself to locate a condom.

Omega's nerves were on fire and he writhed against the sheets as Papa stuck the edge of the foil packet between his teeth and wrenched it open with a jerk. Papa's cock was large and intimidating, foreskin pulled back entirely as he stroked himself firmly with his slick hand. Omega's breath caught at the sight and his hands reached forward without his permission, running blunt fingers across the hot skin and grinning as it twitched in his hand.

“Fuck me,” Omega rasped, squeezing lightly at the base of Papa's cock and holding it steady as Papa slipped the thin layer of latex over the bulbous head, pulling the rest down in tight little jerks that were more a tease than a means of release.

“Roll over,” Papa muttered, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Omega's lips and Omega groaned, his body obeying without a thought to the thick command in Papa's tone. He propped himself on his knees and elbows, trying not to think about the picture he must present: wet and open and just waiting to be filled. He felt the bed shift and then Papa's blazing warmth along his back; not touching yet, but simply radiating heat and desire.

Omrga's cock hung heavily between his legs, engorged flesh twitching in time with his pulse as he tried to catch his breath. Sex with Papa was always something new, but Omega felt like he was drowning in sensation; his entire body feeling flushed and overheated as he waited to be penetrated again. He arched his back, groaning at the delicious stretch of muscles that hadn’t gotten this much of a workout in ages. He felt languorous and needy, the sharp edge of urgency fading a little as Papa brushed his palms reverently over the curves of Omega's arse.

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about exactly this just today?” Papa purred in his ear, spreading Omega's cheeks apart and rubbing his thumb over his stretched, slick hole. Omega shuddered at the implication, the feeling of Papa's cock brushing the back of his thigh enough to produce a high-pitched, keening whine.

“Oh Satan, Papa. Fuck me, please,” Omega whimpered, so far beyond dignity it was laughable. Papa's lips brushed the base of his spine, sweeping up each vertebra with sucking kisses that were sure to bruise. Omega circled his hips in invitation, grinning to himself when Papa groaned loudly and the bed creaked again.

Omega could taste the anticipation; the air so thick between them it was stifling. Papa's fingertips brushed down over Omega's cock, dipping once more into the heat of Omega's body before shifting back and lining himself up. The tip of his cock brushed gently across Omega's anus and the entire world seemed to shrink down to one blinding point of brilliant sensation. Slowly, Papa eased forward, burying himself into Omega in one long slide of glorious friction and pressure.

“Ohhhhh fuck,” Omega groaned, reaching forward to brace himself against the headboard, his entire body seeming to contract with every sinful roll of Papa's hips. Omega could feel himself opening, muscles loosening and tensing as the drag of Papa's cock scraped intimately along the rim of his hole. It was slow and deliberate, Papa carefully inching forward only to pull back with glacial ease.  Omega let him set the pace for a while before he rocked his hips back sharply, smiling around a groan as Papa hissed in a breath through his teeth; the hard smacking sound of skin on skin loud in the otherwise still room.

“How do you want it, my ghoul?” Papa breathed, tilting his hips further to push back in again, faster now, but still agonizingly slow.

“As hard as you can go,” Omega grit out, deliberately clenching down as Papa's cock dragged out of him again. He felt Papa's dick twitch at the words and grinned lazily into the mattress.

“That sounds like challenge,” Papa rumbled, his usual arrogance clearly evident in his tone.

“Less talking,” Omega grunted, bracing himself on his elbows and shoving back hard, knowing he was pushing it, but unwilling to back down. If Papa wanted to provoke a challenge, Omega was happy to oblige.

He felt Papa lean forward, bracing his own hands on either side of Omega's waist before slamming forward with savage force, the momentum enough to knock the bed into the wall with a dull thud. Omega gasped and moaned loudly, but Papa didn’t give him time to react, pulling back with a firm tug before thrusting forward again. He set a brutal pace, fucking into Omega in long, full strides that made stars pop across Omega's vision. This was exactly what Omega hadn’t even known he’d wanted, and he rolled his hips back, meeting Papa's thrusts with increasing roughness.

It was hard and fast, Papa's grunts of exertion only working to fuel Omega's passion higher, and Omega could feel his control slipping precariously into oversensitivity. His skin felt tight, his muscles trembling with the effort as he braced himself against Papa's thorough pounding. Omega arched backwards into the next thrust and Papa's cock grazed roughly against his prostate, and the whole world seemed to shower into a blaze of sparks across Omega's eyelids. Omega couldn’t help his loud cry of pleasure, quickly muffled into the bed but Papa's fingers wove into the short strands of hair at the back of his skull and pulled his face up.

“I want to hear you, Omega,” he panted, rolling his hips with an upward snap to push against that magical bundle of nerves inside Omega's body. Omega was quaking against the mattress now; full-body shudders wracking his smaller frame as he sobbed ecstasy into the room. It was almost unbearably loud, but Omega couldn’t be bothered; the sound drown out by the steady ringing in his ears as his pulse sped up to dangerous proportions.

They were well into proper dirty fucking territory, and Omega could feel the last restraints on his control vanishing just as Papa reared back and slapped him once-- hard --across the ass. The shock of the blow made them both pause, the stunned silence nearly deafening as they both registered the violent, involuntary move. But then the smarting skin infused with heat and Omega let out a wail of greed and lust, his entire body seeming to pulse from the new red mark outwards. Papa huffed out a parody of a surprised laugh before slamming his hips forward with enough force to push Omega several inches up the bed. The slight sting on his knees from the sheets added to the already rough edge of pleasure-pain and Omega found himself pushing back into every vicious thrust, revelling in the burn of the stretch, of the dangerous mixture on the knife-edge of pain.

Papa gripped him by the shoulder, using Omega's own body as leverage to pound into him faster and deeper, causing all the muscles in Omega's ass and lower back to spasm and clench with each heaving, grinding thrust. He could feel the tension building; the familiar, beautiful ache of orgasm beginning to spiral through his limbs, heat licking up the backs of his thighs as Papa pushed him to the limits of his sanity. Papa's small fingers caressed up the back of his neck, the touch covetous and gentle amid the pounding, driving rhythm of his hips and Omega felt an absurd sob catch at the back of his throat; his emotions too flayed open to do more than shudder at the blissful torture of Papa's body moving within his.

“Oh Satan, Omega,” Papa ground out between harsh breaths, “You’re so beautiful like this: stretched around my cock and just begging to be fucked.”

“Nngh,” Omega gasped, articulation shot to hell as he tried to remember how to breathe around the stuttering, clamoring pressure building in his lungs. He could feel it starting: his fingers tingling with sensation as every single muscle seemed to clamp down in preparation.

Papa sucked in a breath behind him and Omega could actually feel his cock thicken, stretching the already abused walls of Omega's anus even more and causing both of them to moan.

“Nggh, Omega. I can’t--” Papa rasped, digging his fingers into Omega's hipbones and yanking him physically backwards, ramming himself into Omega in quick, tight strokes that meant he was close to coming. Omega arched his back further and gave into the bliss; the syrupy dizziness of lust-filled pleasure rushing through his blood and making his bones rattle with the strain.

Papa pushed hard into him, his back bowing and his hands clenching as his orgasm hit: roaring out his pleasure in the shape of Omega's name. Omega could feel every pulsing wave as it ran through Papa's cock, wishing they were both safe enough to discard condoms entirely. He wanted to feel the slick sensation of Papa's seed filling him up and claiming him entirely; proof indeed that Papa Emeritus was his.

Omega was so close he could taste it; sweet and heavy like sugar on the back of his tongue. Papa was still moving, milking his orgasm out in tight circles as his cock emptied into the thin layer of latex. Omega groaned in frustration and pushed his arse back, knowing he was being selfish, but desperate to come. He was teetering on the very edge-- in need of just one more push and he’d be done. Papa huffed out a breathless bark of incredulous laughter and snapped his hips forward once more, the tip of his still-stiff dick slamming directly into Omega's prostate and it was finally enough.

Omega felt himself shatter, his vision greying as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his cock; heavy, slippery jets of semen arcing across the sheets as he came, untouched, for the first time in his life. It felt like dying, like drowning in a sea of pleasure as his penis jerked hard, pumping the last of his orgasm out in juddering spurts of white. His balls ached and he felt dizzy, his limbs losing all coordination as he fell face-first into the bed.

“Did you just--?” Papa sounded about as wrecked as Omega felt and he nodded feebly into the mattress, feeling the slight scrape of the cotton against his overheated face.

“Fuck, Omega,” Papa groaned, clearly trying not to move, but unable to help the way his hips twitched as Omega's body spasmed around him, wringing out the last of the aftershocks and tightening involuntarily around Papa's spent cock.

“Lucifer,” Omega groaned, too tired to move even though he was laying directly in the wet spot. Papa's arms were shaking on either side of him, trembling with the effort of holding himself up. Omega smirked into the mattress and squeezed his exhausted muscles again, causing Papa to jump behind him with a yelp.

Slowly, Papa pulled back, extracting himself gently with a wet squelch that made them both hiss before flopping gracelessly down onto the mattress. Omega felt the seductive call of bone-deep lethargy pulling at the edges of his consciousness, but he rallied his remaining strength and rolled over to taste Papa's contented smile.

“That was...” Omega started, pretending to think about it for a minute before nodding with a lazy grin. “Yeah. That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“‘Probably’?” Papa drawled with a quirk of his eyebrow. He ran one heavy hand down the length of Omega's side, coming to rest possessively over the fingerprint bruises already beginning to purple on his hip. “Oh, my ghoul. I think we can do better than that.”

Omega's mouth stretched into a mischievous grin and he leaned forward to capture Papa's lips in a sated kiss, sighing against his tongue at the impossible surge of arousal that flared briefly through his blood. Papa snickered against his mouth and pulled him closer, wrapping his body around Omega's in an overtly territorial grasp that had Omega giggling into his sweat-damp throat.

“Insatiable,” Papa purred into Omega's ear before giving the lobe a quick nip of teeth. Omega shivered and he felt his cock give a weak twitch of effort, but he rolled them both over and draped himself across Papa's chest instead, satisfied and drowsy and ready for sleep.

“Tomorrow,” Omega yawned, smiling into warm skin as Papa's fingers buried themselves in his hair and began rubbing in firm circles that had him melting immediately.

“Tomorrow,” Papa agreed, pressing a tender kiss onto Omega's forehead and humming in contentment. Omega's last thought before sleep claimed him was that he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate comments :)


End file.
